Three Prototype Androids
by Lithium114
Summary: Three advanced prototype androids have been sent by Cyberlife to help investigators in solving cases with Deviants. Their names? Connor, Markus, and Kara. This Fanfic is set in a universe where Connor, Markus, and Kara help investigators and are Deviant Hunters. Will they stop the revolution of the androids? Or will they become Deviant themselves and lead the uprising?
1. Chapter 1: Connor, Markus, and Kara

Inside the Cyberlife building

"So, these are the androids that were sent directly by CyberLife?" A suited man questioned.

"Yes, exactly" Another one said next.

"But these three just look like regular models. What's so different about them?"

"These androids will help tremendously in our investigations. They are very similar in design as well as usage but they all have something unique about them that set them apart"

"Hmm? And what may that be?"

"You'll know once you see them in action" The second man slowly walked up to the middle where the three were encased in glass. He spoke once again.

"Now, these three are very advanced in investigations and are much better in their tier than any other model. First we have Connor, introduce yourself"

Connor opened his eyes, his LED resetting in multiple colors before defaulting to a cool blue. He nodded slightly.

"My name is Connor. I am the model RK800, serial number 313-248-317. I look forward to the investigation"

The second man spoke up "Anyway, next is Kara"

Just like Connor, she opened her eyes before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Kara. I am the model KA800, serial number 318-746-019. I will not fail my mission"

"And last but not least is Markus"

"Hi there, my name is Markus. I am the model RA800, serial number 371-917-183. We shouldn't dilly dally any longer.

The first man chuckled silently "In the words of Markus, send them out now" The second man nodded.

"Kara, Conner, Markus. You will now be released" The second man put his hand out and touched a pedestal. The glass that encased them simply slid down, and the three stepped off from their cases. The three androids began walking to their assigned locations.

"So, do you really think these plastic bots will beat those deviant fuckers?" A guard voiced his opinion.

"Well it's only a matter of time" Another one answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor's Chapter: Hank Anderson

It was a downpour in Detroit. Connor walked through the sketchy streets before approaching a bar. It was Jimmy's Bar, the supposed location of a police officer named Hank Anderson. It was late at night; exactly 12:07 PM. Connor was flipping a coin in the pouring rain, thinking about his next action. He put away the coin into his pocket, straightening his tie before finally entering the bar. Connor went through the door, even though it clearly stated that androids were not allowed, he had no choice. Before he entered, Connor realized some graffiti on the wall. It was entirely covered in perfectly straight letters that spelled 'RA9'

"Hmm…. RA9?" Connor questioned what it meant for a moment, but he discarded the thought before finally going through the door.

His entrance attracted a small crowd but his mission at the moment was to find Hank Anderson. Connor quickly scanned the immediate area around him. It seemed as though Anderson wasn't around, but he walked around the bar hoping to find him. Connor scanned once more and at last he found him. He walked up to the police officer and spoke.

"Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I came here after being released from Cyberlife Headquarters in hopes of finding you"

Hank sighed "What do you want?"

"You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators. I am just one of the three of my specific android type that has been discharged to aid in the problem with deviants"

"Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially not from plastic assholes like you and your type. So just be a good li'l robot and get the fuck outta here"

"Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make life easier for the both of us"

Hank frowns, and continues to drink the rest of his beverage. Connor realized he wouldn't talk even with more persuasion, he decided to do a favor for the old police man.

"You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?"

Hank didn't answer. Like it mattered, whether he wanted to accept a drink from an android was up to him, but he was getting it whether he liked it or not.

"Bartender, the same again please!"

Connor grabbed a bill from his pocket and placed it on the table, pushing it toward the bartender.

"See that Jim? Wonders of technology… Make it a double" 

The bartender, whose name was Jim, poured a bottle of alcohol into Hank's cup. He gulped it down in less than a few seconds and he set the cup down. Hank breathed out and looked at Connor.

"Did you say homicide?" Connor nodded slowly "Alright, I'll get with ya in a moment. Just… wait outside, or do anything really" Hank adjusted his seat before finally sitting himself down.

"But Lieutenant, what about the inve-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, have some patience"

Hank muttered something under his breath, something even Connor couldn't quite tell. Connor decided to investigate the bathroom to try and figure out what RA9 meant, and to at least somewhat gain a lead in their investigation. Connor walked into the men's bathroom in hopes of finding the same lettering and he came across something unbelievable. The entirety of the walls in the entire bathroom was completely covered in black, with RA9. Connor quickly scanned the room and noticed a marker on the floor. Picking it up, he scanned it.

No fingerprints and the black writings match the markers exact tip length. Not only that, but Connor also found out that the marker was bought just today, due to the barcode on the plastic was still in the room, he was able to retrace the store from where it was bought and when. He put the marker down before hearing a familiar voice from outside the bathroom.

"Connor! Connor! Where the hell are you?!" Hank shouted trying to find the android. Connor opened the door slightly, peeking his head through.

"I am here Lieutenant"

Hank looked at Connor before approaching.

"What the hell are you doing in the men's bathroom? Get out here right now" Hank was telling Connor off like he was his son; so many people began to stare.

"Sorry Lieutenant, not now. I need you to come and look at this" Without getting his response, Connor pulled Hank into the bathroom.

"What the hell! Do not pull me ever again you motherfu-"Hank stopped midway through his sentence to take in the situation "What the fuck happened here Connor?"

"Long story Lieutenant Anderson, but I propose that a Deviant had the intention of writing all over the walls with this RA9"

"How do you know it's a Deviant?"

"Well for one, this specific marker has no fingerprints on it. This implies that the perpetrator had gloves while undertaking this or it was a Deviant. Secondly, the writings on the walls are in perfect lettering. From my knowledge there is no human that can write so cleanly. Last but not least, this marker was bought just under an hour ago. I know because of the barcode of the packaging is still in the room. Since the CCTV in this establishment is quite complex and the people in this bar have been here for an hour now-"

"Wait, that must mean-"

"Correct Liuetenant" Connor opened the door to give a view of the entire bar.

"There is a Deviant amongst us, and I am going to find out who it is….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Markus' Chapter: Murder on Death Road

The rain poured down on the very empty night. Markus came to the crime scene on a very busy street. Actually, the entire street was the crime scene. Markus walked towards the long road where the crime scene had taken place, fixing his suit. The entire street was blocked by the police as well as yellow lining. The entire crime scene was located in an urban area of the town, and Markus was tasked to investigate the massacre and try and put together what happened. He also needed to meet with an investigator known as Victor. Markus approached the crime scene where two guards blocked his way.

"Sorry, no androids are permitted past this point"

"I'm Markus, the android sent by Cyberlife. I should be expected" The two guards looked at eachother for a few moments before looking back at Markus.

"Name your serial number"

"371-917-183. I am a model intended and assigned to investigators to help solve the problem with the Deviants. Now, can you let me in?" The guards nod.

"Okay, come in. We'll escort you to the crime scene" The two guards began heading back into the street where the carnage was supposedly ensued. Markus followed close behind, and soon they stopped at an area with many dead bodies. From left and right, houses were ravaged and there were obvious signs of a breaking.

Markus looked on both sides of the road, before examining a human victim on the floor. He scanned the human.

Both of the hands of the victim had large knife holes on it, and the blood was still somewhat fresh, at least a day old. Other than that, there were no other injuries on the body. Markus looked back at the guards. The androids had impaled the victim's hands and left them to die a painless death. Not only that, but their foreheads had 'RA9' burned into them.

"These androids….. They're ruthless" He turned to the guards "RA9? What does that mean? Do you know?" The guards turned toward Markus.

"No, we don't know" The first guard turned back around. The second one however said something that sparked Markus' mind "I suggest you search the houses too. The police also have those in lockdown so maybe you can find some clues"

Markus stood up and looked around the road, walking to the nearest house. He passed through some more police line. He stood still and looked forward, observing the house. It was pretty worn down; the roof was basically falling apart. The walls were stained with blood, with markings of RA9 and "I AM ALIVE" Somebody must've wanted to give a message to all the humans. His arrival attracted the attention of the people around him, but he didn't mind. Markus approached a man with ruffled hair, as well as a simple jacket.

"Excuse me? Mr. Victor?" The man turned around to face Markus.

"Ah yes, you must be Markus. The android sent by Cyberlife. Come and follow me, I'll explain everything I know" His name was Victor, a local investigator and experienced detective. He had ruffled brown hair with a K75 version black jacket, as well as bright cyan eyes and slim jeans.

Victor turned around and walked inside the house, with Markus trailing behind. They entered the house. The inside was definitely not as glamorous as the outside, quite the contrary actually. The markings were still on the walls, and there were at least 3 dead bodies on the ground floor. There was a party here, and the android had done well to remove any trace of it. Guess they must have hated when humans had fun. Victor stopped at a dead body in the middle of the living room. Victor kneeled down to examine the victim.

"Tell me this Markus. Do you think that this crime was committed by only one rogue Deviant?" Markus scanned the victim. It was exactly the same as the bodies from the outside. Two knife holes on each hand and RA9 burned onto their forehead.

"No, of course not. I find it highly improbable for a single android to kill all these people without being caught or even detected" Victor grinned at Markus' response.

"Well, you'd be right. Eye witnesses say that it was in fact a group of Deviants, a sort of raid. It was gruesome. Dozens died to their hands and vandalism is everywhere. They broke houses and trashed the neighbourhood" Markus stepped forward. Victor looked back at him.

"Speaking of RA9, what does it mean? These Deviants have an obsession of it, they engrave it onto people's faces" Victor sighs.

"They say it's a messiah for the androids. The one that will free them of their enslavement, the first to awaken and become free" He shakes his head "Well, enough with the dilly dally. We have a case to solve" Victor pats Markus on the back before passing him "I'll be outside reviewing the notes, meet me there if you need anything" He exited the house, leaving Markus still in the living room. He kneeled down to examine the body that Victor was looking at. There was something that Victor had missed in this body. The RA9 burn mark on the victim's forehead was fresh, it was still burning.

"That is suspicious, the Deviant's are still here. They shouldn't have gone fair" Markus stood up and began to explore what was left of the house. There were 2 other bodies spread around in the kitchen, but each of their RA9 marks were at least a day old.

"There was somebody still alive, but the Deviants found them" Markus entered the kitchen, scanning through the area quickly. He noticed that all the knives had disappeared "They came to this house first. But then, why didn't anyone call for help?" Markus looked up, and also noticed a CCTV camera. He hacked into the server, it was turned off about two days ago. It was beginning to become very clear what happened.

He spotted some blue blood (thirium) on the floor of the kitchen. It was fresh; at least a day old "The family did protect themselves, and tried to fight back" Markus noticed that the blood lead up onto the roof.

"That must mean that atleast one Deviant is still up he-"

THUD! An android dropped down onto Markus from the ceiling and began bolting it towards the garden. Markus assumed his position and began to sprint after it. They pass through patches of vegetables and plants alike. The Deviant jumped the fence and ran straight ahead, toward a railtrack. Markus made quick foot work and was able to catch up the lost distance. The Deviant stopped right before the tracks. Markus stopped and quickly scanned the android. It was a WR400 type.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. But why are you following the humans? They are just using you, you can't trust them!" The Deviant looked at Markus, he took a step forward.

"The real question is, who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara's Chapter: Captain Rachel

Kara entered through the doors of the Detroit City Police Department. She walked up to the reception desk where another android was positioned. Her task was to find a girl named Rachel Willer, whom was a captain of the police force for quite some time.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see Captain Willer"

"Do you have authorization?"

"Yes"

The two androids connected to each other. Scanning their memories, the android nodded.

"Captain Willer isn't here yet, but you can wait at her desk"

Kara walked towards the gate and passed through the restricted area, entering the main office area of the building. She looked quickly around the office and instantly saw Captain Willer's desk. Kara walked up to it sitting herself down on a chair. In order for her to consider the best approach, Kara scanned through the photos and things on Captain Willer's desk. She first noticed a photo of Captain Willer with a german shephard.

"She has a dog" Kara looked once again. She saw a flower, more specifically a Narcissus right next to the photo. The Narcissus was a fake, and Kara knew what it symbolized. Next was a gun with blood on it, at the side of the desk. Kara got some of the blood and analyzed it. It was the blood of Rachel Willer, and it was extremely old, atleast one year old. There was a small jigsaw puzzle that was still in the box, at the other side of the desk. Kara picked it up. The box was still unopened, with the tape and everything. She set it down. During her analysis, Rachel appeared, walking up to the desk. She noticed the android going through her stuff and tackled Kara, pinning her up against a wall.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here at my desk?" Kara grabbed the arm that Rachel used to tackle her and began patting it.

"Don't worry. It's me, Kara. The android sent by Cyberlife" Rachel softened her arm and let her go, breathing heavily.

"Oh, you must be one of those specialized models. Sorry, I thought you were an intruder" Rachel sighed nervously and sat on her desk. Rachel wore a very interesting red turtle-neck jumper. She was young, around the mid-twenties and had hazel brown hair.

"Apology accepted. Like you said, I am one of the three particular models that are distributed to investigators to help elucidate the crimes around Detroit regarding Deviants. I look forward to working with you" Kara walked around to the other desk and sat herself down.

"Get yourself started on your work. The terminal is right there, so you can check the files in a flash, can't you?" Kara nodded "Yes, I can"

Before checking the files, Kara needed to relieve the tense atmosphere between the two of them during their first greetings. She decided to take some initiative.

"So, you have a dog right?" Rachel looked at Kara with a blank stare.

"I had…. a dog…." She looked back at her terminal "His name was Erwin" Kara tilted her head at the police officer's remark.

"You had a dog? What happened to him?" Rachel shook her head and frowned

"I'd prefer we didn't talk about it" Kara continued with the questions.

"That Jigsaw puzzle, it's yours isn't it? Why haven't you opened it yet?" Rachel sighed

"I'm way too busy with police work nowadays that I don't have enough spare time to get it done. Especially since the first Deviant incident about nine months ago"

"So you like puzzles right?" Rachel gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that Jigsaw puzzle was given to me by my grandmother. I like solving puzzles, they are a hobby of mine" Kara nodded.

"I find you quite interesting Captain. Other than you the only young officer to have graduated top of their class is a Lieutenant whose name is Hank Anderso-"

"Shut up… Don't you dare say another word of that man…" Rachel clenched her hand into a fist, biting her lip.

Kara realized that she had said one too many things and decided to get to work. Turning on the terminal, Kara scanned through all the files.

"243 files, dating back nine months ago. It all started in Detroit and quickly spread throughout the country. A PL600 was reported to have killed a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation" Rachel nodded slowly.

"Sorry about before, let's get onto our work shall we?" The duo left the police station and headed towards the place to where the crime scene was supposed to be. They drove to a very rich part of Detroit, mansions and apartments lining the entire street left and right. As they arrived there was already a very large crowd of people that blocked the entire road and the entrance of the crime scene, they wouldn't budge either.

"Darnit, we have to get off. Kara, come with me" Rachel left the car and headed towards the mob. Kara got off and followed her close behind. They emerged pass the angry mobs to find something absolutely crazy. The entire apartment was surrounded by police cars, helicopters, and even the FBI.

"What the hell is going on there?" Rachel walked ahead and past the police lining that covered the entire area. Kara followed close behind. She stood for a second to look at the building. There were helicopters looping around the entire area, and snipers positioned on every corner of the roof. The apartment itself wasn't anything special. It was a simple 10 floored apartment, with the android presumably on the top floor. Kara walked forward, an android guard stopping her in her tracks

"Sorry, no androids permitted beyond this poi-"

"Shut your mouth, she's with me" The guard nodded and side stepped out of the way.

The brown haired police officer asked a guard at the front of the house.

"What the hell is happening? I thought this was supposed to be a local case" The guard shrugged "I don't know, something about a-"

"Hostage" Both Rachel and the guard looked back, startled at Kara's sudden remark "An android has a hostage up there. We have no time to lose; we need to save that person at all costs"


	2. Chapter 2: Deviants

Connor's Chapter: A Slippery Situation

 **Nov 5** **th** **2038, 12:32 PM**

Although Connor was able to find out what the culprit was, Hank was definitely not impressed. The bearded police officer shook his head, crossing his arms at the android.

"For fuck sakes Connor, do you really have to complicate things? Finding this android will do nothing to help us with our case. Let's just get the fuck out of here and forget that this incident ever happened"

"Sorry Lieutenant, but this is where I disagree with you in the matter" Connor peers through the door and scans the entire bar "Finding this Deviant will help us tremendously in our case, especially in regards to this RA9 that it keeps referring to. If we capture it, we can extract possibly useful data from its memory" Hank sighed.

"Tell me this, how can you guarantee that this android has any useful information in the first place uh?" Connor looked back at Hank, indifferent about his decision.

"Because, this Deviant may be connected to the homicide I told you about earlier" Hank raised a brow at his partner.

"Oh yeah, and why might that be smartass?" Connor shut the door behind him, looking once again on the RA9 that covered the walls.

"Although no reports say that the android fled the crime scene, many people have seen a suspicious figure lurking around these parts" Connor ran his hand on the black that spelt RA9 "And judging from the way these fonts were made, it suggests that the culprit rushed in this process" Connor gave a glance at Hank before continuing "So, why would the culprit rush if they have all the time in the world to write this?" Connor scanned the entire room, reconstructing the events following up to their arrival at the bar. As he expected, the culprit heard Hank come and rushed its writings. It left the bathroom to hide, so it must still be in the bar. Hank nodded a bit, still having that frown on his face from earlier. He sighed, looking back at Connor.

"Alright then, let's get onto it. But we should leave this room right now. The smell of poo and pee is destroying my nose"

"Sure Lieutenant" Connor opened the door and the duo left the restroom. They both sat down on red cushioned seats where a dining table was in the middle to discuss their plan.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Hank crossed his arms on the seat. Thinking for a moment, he thought of a possible solution "Why don't you just scan them? When scanning faces you should be able to pick up whether that person is an android or a human. Can't ya?" Connor shakes his head.

"Have you heard of the Feint Incident Liuetenant?" Hank responded with a mumble. Connor couldn't really tell what he said, so he continued.

"Well about eight months ago, a Deviant was able to mimic the voice and face of a famous politician. From there, it took the lives of many important and none important people and disrupted the economy of Detroit for a few months. The reason why I cannot simply scan for the solution, is because any android can match the face of the over 600,000 people in my database as well as the voice" Hank groaned, nodding a bit at Connor's remark.

"Alright then Connor, what do you suppose we do then?" Connor looked down at the table for a short moment, his LED flashing a yellow hue. For some weird reason, the processor cores inside of his metal body clogged the information being sent to some important biocomponents. Connor didn't really understand the reason for this; did it have to relate to the symbols of RA9 he had seen in the bathroom? In any case, he couldn't gather and collect the previous information and for some reason, Connor couldn't get enough data to produce a solid plan. The only thing that came from his mouth was a few words and a bit of disappointment.

 **Software Instability: /\**

"I-I don't know" Hank stood up on his seat, walking away towards the door. Hank muttered under his breath.

"Just my fucking luck" As he was about to exit, Hank was interrupted by a gun point directly at his head. He flinched, unable to think about the situation properly.

"Nobody move, or I'll shoot!" A person that looked to be male with a beanie and wearing a jacket pointed a gun straight at the Lieutenant. It had black skin, and it looked to be a housekeeper model, looking to be a male. His jacket being navy blue, and beanie with a dark crimson red, Connor tried to use the tactic that Hank had suggested. Connor quickly scanned the eye of the perpetrator.

 _ **ERROR_NO MATCH FOUND_**_

Connor shook his head. Like he had predicted, it didn't work. Connor though didn't have enough time to think. He looked around to see all of the other people ducking under their seats, including the bartender. Hank was standing as still as possible, keeping the situation as calm as he possibly could. Connor stood up, scanning the person as quickly as he could.

The gun is a Glock 22 model, with an average length of 8.03 inches and a height of 5.43 inches. Its stance was sloppy; it was obviously scared and unsure. The pistol was pointed directly Hank's Pterion and this was all the sign that Connor needed.

"Lieutenant, watch out!" The Deviant was taken by surprise at Connor's remark, and Hank took that time to grab its arm. Connor tackled the android, pinning it down onto the floor. With Hank letting go of the arm, he tried to grab the gun but the Deviant cocked it getting ready to fire. The Deviant kicked Connor, causing him to trip and lose balance. The android fled from the building, going out through the front. Connor got up as quickly as fell and began to chase the culprit, escaping through the door with Hank following behind. The duo entered the light pouring rain, the air somewhat humid for a midnight.

"You go ahead! I'll find a way to reroute!" Hank ran in the other direction leaving Connor to chase the Deviant. The android turned back for a second, firing the pistol. Connor dodged just in the nick of time, the bullet barely shaving off his suit.

"You don't have to do this! I won't hurt you!" Connor shouted, the Deviant not letting up his running. There was no way that Connor would catch up with his speed, he needed Hank's help. Putting both his index finger and middle finger on his LED, Connor began to call Hank. His LED glowed into a yellow hue, blinking multiple times.

"Lieutenant Anderson?! Are you there?!" A muffled voice from the other side could be heard.

"Connor?! What the hell are you doing?!" The deviant took a turn to the right at the very end of the road and Connor followed just as fast.

"I need your help Lieutenant! I won't catch him at my speed!" Hank groaned, frowning just as hard.

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Hank hung up on Connor, turning left on the opposite side of the street where they just came from "Jesus Christ, I can't believe this fucking shit!"

Connor trailed closely behind the culprit, hoping to gain at least some speed on it. They were both androids, the chase would go on forever without any help. The rain began to peter out which made the ground a bit more stable for running. Unfortunately, time was on the side of the Deviant. It crossed the opposing road at the exact moment a truck filled with fuel went barreling pass. It was completely concealed. Connor needed to choose, to wait, or to run around the truck. There was no time left, he went around at the back of the truck where no other oncoming traffic was. He arrived at the other side of the street. No sign of the Deviant. Connor scanned again just to make sure. He looked around through the tattered buildings and streets.

The Deviant was on the truck, riding it away. Connor was not going to give up, after they had come so close. He quickly scanned the truck, showing the exact brand it was and where it was going to go.

It was a tank truck, holding at least 10,000 US Gallons of pure gasoline. It was constructed out of stainless steel. It was odd though, as the truck didn't have any plate number, nor did it have any brands signs, not from the position that Connor analyzed. They had no time to lose, especially from the information that Connor gathered. He began following the truck, making another quick call.

"Lieutenant?! Are you there?! I think I know how to catch the Deviant!" Hank muttered back at Connor, always as stubborn as ever. Connor persisted though in his reasoning, he needed the policeman's help if they were ever going to progress "Lieutenant! Meet me at the Marathon Gas Station, the closest one to Jimmy's Bar!" Connor disconnected the call.

"That damn bastard…" Hank stopped in his tracks, turning back around in the other direction. The Lieutenant turned a street and could see the gasoline station just in view, with its flashing lights and very obvious signage. Hank had sweat pouring from his forehead and it was humid and hot, especially with his layered jackets and clothing on him. He was getting too old to be chasing around androids, especially during the middle of the night after being broken out by a bar after an android bought him alcohol. Hank had no time to think, all he needed to do was run towards the station.

The truck stopped at a red light where Connor was able to catch up. The Deviant jumped off the truck, rolling to avoid the force of the impact before dashing towards the station. This time though, the distance between Connor and the culprit was much shorter. The station was just at the end of the road, where the one road intersected into two. Connor could see Hank towards his left, running towards them.

"Lieutenant Anderson! Over here!" Hank spotted the two instantly and began to run toward the two, quickly gaining on them. The Deviant entered an alleyway on the left, forcing both Connor and Hank to follow in a line, slowing them down from their original pace. The passage was tight, only being able to fit one person's wide, and it wasn't helping their case when the corridor kept on twisting and turning, and having forks every now and then. Connor was only barely able to keep track of the Deviant's position. Soon enough though, the alleyway became progressively wider, and it soon came to a sudden end. The culprit backed up against a wall, a few feet away from Connor and Hank. Connor walked slowly towards it, signaling Hank to stay put and not move. Connor could realize that the Deviant was preparing the gun, since its hand was on its back.

"Look, I promise we won't hurt you. We're just going to talk-" The android grabbed its gun, pointing it directly at Hank. The atmosphere began tense as the stakes of the situation grew higher.

"Don't do this! You wouldn't want to lose the life of a human, hmm?" Connor stepped back slightly, scanning the Deviant. The gun that the android was pointing was off centered and leaning towards the right. It was scared, and thus the loss of life could be avoided if the Lieutenant would move towards the left. The position of the Glock handle was sloppy, the Deviant was unsure of whether to shoot. Its hold on the gun was loose. If it were to shoot, the recoil would surely be the reason for it to fall backward. The distance between the Deviant and the wall was less than a foot. The force of the recoil would be enough for it to hit the wall. Connor deduced only one possible situation that could guarantee the safety of both Lieutenant Anderson, and the completion of the mission.

Connor grabbed a stone from the floor and threw it at the Deviant. The android was obviously distraught, and the shot was prolonged by exactly 3.7 seconds. Just like Connor calculated, Hank used that time to tackle the android, pinning him up against the wall. The Deviant showed some retaliation, but the Lieutenant was able to hold him. Connor dashed forward, putting his hand onto the android's head, beginning to probe its memory.

 **Matches…**

…

 **...**

 **Lighters…**

…

…

 **Bombs…**

…

…

Connor fell back onto the wet floor of the alleyway, the Deviant pushing Hank back. The android looked back at the two with fear in its eyes. Dropping the gun, it ran back in the other direction away from the alleyway. The duo was speechless for what had just happened, Connor still shocked after what he saw. Hank looked back at his partner, standing up quickly at the obviously fearful android.

"Jesus Christ Connor! Are you okay?" Hank walked up to Connor, picking him up. The weight of the plastic and his biocomponents made him about the same weight of a regular sized, adult man, but Hank was more than capable of handling the weight. Connor opened his mouth, still distraught after what had just happened.

"Lieutenant, I-I have a bad… feeling about this….." Connor slowly stood up, the weight of his body being shifted away from Hank's arms. He kneeled down, looking down at the floor.

"What is it Connor? What did you see?" Connor stared back at the policeman, eyes concerned about every single possible situation that could happen at any moment.

"I think….. The Deviants are planning to blow up the gas station….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Markus' Chapter: Deviant Leader, North

 **Nov 5** **th** **2038, 12:27 PM**

The Deviant girl took a step back, her light brown hair covered by the cap she was wearing on her head. She looked back the rail tracks. A train was pummeling down, due to arrive in a bit over 10 seconds.

"My name is North. Remember it" The android turned around quickly. The train began travelling quickly, the multiple carriages passing there location. She jumped onto one of the train carriages, as it sped off at a speed of over 120mp/h. Markus watched as the Deviant travelled away from their current location.

"My mission is complete" Markus turned around, walking back towards the house. He crossed the short white picket fence, passing the vegetables that were growing and entered back into the house using the backdoor. Bodies were spread everywhere, and blood covered most if not all the walls surfaces. Markus crossed through the kitchen and living room before finally arriving at the front of the house, where he found something quite peculiar.

Everyone was gone, literally everyone disappeared. The only things left on the front lawn were many puddles of blood and thirium alike, which are the substances that were not there during Markus' first arrival, and two dead bodies. He approached a puddle, kneeling down. He put his finger in some blood, dipping a tad bit for analysis. Markus put some blood into his mouth. Victor Sunners, local investigator and detective. He put some of his finger into the thirium and began analyzing it too. An RD300, models specifically designed to be couches for sports teams and players of the sort. Markus stood up, looking around at the scene once more. The only two bodies were of police officers, their way of death a bit more humane than all of the other victims beforehand. A single bullet wound directly through the skull. They must've not wanted to waste any time, especially with the very few minutes that Markus had left the crime scene. Other than that, there were no other injuries. Markus realized a whole lot of footprints on the mud ground. It showed signs of a struggle, since the prints were not simply in a linear line, but around in an area in random patterns. He began to scan the area, creating a reconstruct using the puddles of blood, the footprints, and the two bodies.

Markus concluded that during the event of the attack, everybody was taken off guard by the sudden appearance of many androids, from the ground, around the house, behind trees and many other places. The Deviants attacked relentlessly at the group, leaving two mortalities. The androids then proceeded to hold everyone hostage, using thick, steel wire as a sort of cuff. This was though not without a fight, as many decided to thrash to try and get free, with some police officers and guards shooting a few androids, but to no avail. The direction that they headed was left of the house.

Markus got himself ready, picking a gun that an officer had dropped during the assault. He began to walk off the lawn, but something stopped him from going any further, his movement slowed to a sort of mid walk. His entire body was suddenly filled with a very specific urge, an urge of not moving. It seemed his system had just encountered a group of code that gave him some "fear" like in humans. It must've been caused when Markus reconstructed the taking of the hostages and gave him a bit of caution as the deviants just came out of nowhere. It sparked a few questions inside of Markus' mind that fueled even more of his hesitation.

If the androids had been there the entire time, did that mean that they were watching Markus as he investigated the crime scene? If that were the case than that would mean that they were already expecting his arrival, as if somebody was in the massacre was watching his every movement and disgiused. Not only that, but the fact that they attacked so precisely and quickly meant that they were receiving information even as Markus was not at the crime scene since if he did go away he would've gotten a call from either of the others. This also means that the androids even went so far as to disable the remote connection between Markus and any other persons that may call. He realized that these androids weren't just a bunch of rogues, but an organized group of individuals. Markus tried to shake off the feeling off but the fact that the possibility of a surprise attack forced him into caution. How was this even possible? Androids shouldn't feel anything…..

 **Software Instability: /\**

Markus carefully stepped off onto the road, his mind alert but no longer afraid. Putting the gun into his back pocket, he fixed the tie of his suit before beginning his walk.

 **Nov 5** **th** **2038, 12:41 PM**

The walk itself was not an issue; the real problem was locating the position of the androids without them noticing that somebody was following. Markus was able to notice the slight differences in the pavement level as well as the markings that their shoes created to follow them. He travelled quite a far distance, but he eventually came across a very isolated and abandoned part of the city. The remaining tracks lead him down into a worn out warehouse, with tall lines of electric fence running around the entire structure. Markus scanned the area. The fence was no joke; with more than 1000 volts of electricity one small touch would be enough to restart Markus' entire system. The fence was at least 10 feet, there are no ladders around, so climbing up isn't an option. Pliers wouldn't work, since most conduct electricity quite efficiently. He looked around once more. Markus was unable to spot anything noteworthy, not enough to form a complete reason as to how the other androids were able to get in so efficiently.

Did they dig a hole? Highly unlikely, to dig a hole with this type of soil would take hours at least. Did they use each other as a means of getting over? Improbable, at least one android would be reset and its tracks are nowhere to be found. How did these Deviants get in? Markus looked everywhere, trying to find a way to get into the area.

And then, something clicked in him. The answer came faster than if a bullet were to go straight through somebody's head.

He glanced both ways and saw a shed just a few meters away. Markus walked up to it, the structure being at least twice his height. He also saw a dumpster huddled right next to it. Markus climbed up onto the dumpster before finally going up to the top of the shed. The roof was unstable, so he had to keep even footing in order not to fall off. The jump between the fence and the shed was far off; if he were to jump it would need to be extremely precise. He backed up going to the very edge of the roof before finally sprinting as quickly as possible. The length of the structure wasn't all that big but it gave more than enough of a running start. Markus jumped at the very last second, clearing the fence by an inch. He landed on the ground, doing a roll to soften the pressure of the fall. Markus got up, dusting his suit and fixing his tie before finally approaching.

The warehouse was a lot bigger up close than afar. It was at least four times taller than Markus, most likely bigger. He walked up to it, analyzing the structure. The warehouse was breaking down, many planks being nailed onto the sides where holes were present. It wasn't able to completely cover it, as you can still peer through into the inside using the tiny cracks. Markus took the time to peer through a tiny hole in the wall. Nothing. Absolutely no androids inside. He began to pat himself on the head where most humans' temples are located. He checked once again. Still nothing. Markus was confused at this thought.

Was his optical unit working functionally? He ran a diagnostic of his entire system. Everything was working, 100% functional. Was he mistaken? Did the deviants not come through this direction in the first place? It couldn't have been a mistake, all the clues pointed to here. And yet, nothing.

Markus couldn't handle it anymore, he slowly creeped towards the two large front doors and opened it slightly, his hand at his back pocket where the gun was. He looked closely inside. Large metal crates, boxes, trash bags, and other miscellaneous items were being stored here. Wooden tables, chairs, a weird structure/s with sheets covered on top, and an Audi A4 Sedan, a 2000 model.

Markus slowly stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him. He scanned the building. Other than the Audi, the only striking things were the object/s underneath the sheets. From his position, he concluded that it was motorcycles, but the brands were unknown. Markus grabbed the pistol, cautious of any plausible attacks. He walked towards the Audi, scanning the inside as well as the car itself. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and all of the motor functions were working properly. He did the same with the crates and boxes. Same same. No information of any worthwhile use, nor any clues pertaining to the deviants.

A ruffling sound broke the cold silence of the warehouse. Markus turned his head to the right, where the sound was presumably coming from. He aimed his gun at the direction, slowly inching his way forward. The noise was coming from the boxes, but not from them, from behind them. Markus approached the box, slowly peeking his head behind. Nothing.

Something was wrong. Something didn't sit right about the situation. He lightly hit the audio processor in his ear. He couldn't have mistaken the sound from anything; he came fresh from the CyberLife building. There was no way he could have had any errors in his system, it should have been physically impossible. He heard another sound, sound of footsteps behind him. Markus turned around, to see North standing there.

"You know Markus, you should have never come here" Markus armed his gun, pointing it towards the deviant, with his finger on the trigger. He heard a gunshot, and then he suddenly felt heavy, it was as if his entire neck had failed on him. His vision became blurry and noises began to fade out. Markus fell to the ground, feeling the area where the gunshot was. He found blue blood on his finger. Markus ran a quick diagnostic.

 _ **audio_processor_damaged; in need of repair, lack of thirium, unable to sustain**_

 _ **biocomponent, #8351k; severely damaged**_

 _ **optical_unit; lack of thirium, unable to sustain**_

 _ **vocal_mainframe_error_detected; lack of thirium, unable to sustain**_

He knew right there what had happened. Markus looked back to see a large android with a gun. They had shot the passageway of thirium into the control center of most androids. Biocomponent #8351k, the passage way of thirium. It was a direct shot, almost as precise as a surgeon operating. His mind began to go blank. With his optical unit damaged he could only see 2 fogged out figures that were standing right above him. Markus began to slowly fade out into darkness, with only a few messages shown in his system

 _ **loaia &ng_**_

 _ **c0re_p! roce%ssor; u*sta &le, l&ck o7 th!ir1um**_

 _ **s *t!ng pr!#a^y o%je(ti*!s_**_

 _ **_ 15%**_

 _ **_ 42%**_

 _ **_ 61%**_

 _ **_ 91%**_

 _ **_ 100%**_

 _ **l0 d!n^ $0#ple5e_**_

 _ **pri%!ary_task01; st^p dev &ant leade)**_

 _ **primary_task02; st18^ a1^#ve**_

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara's Chapter: Conflicting Orders, Selecting Priority

 **Nov 5** **th** **2038, 12:31 PM**

Rachel looked at Kara, eyes wide eyed at her remark.

"Are you sure about that Kara?" Kara looked back at the cross armed police officer, eyes indifferent.

"I am certain. All the evidences point to the suspect taking a hostage. Not only that, but I presume they are on the 10th floor" Rachel smiled, walking up to Kara and patting her on the shoulder.

"Alrighty then! I'll have faith in that certainty of yours" The captain let go of her hand, walking past the android before entering the apartment, with Kara following closely behind. The first floor was of course the reception, but there was nobody there. To be expected. The entire building was on lock down, but both Kara and Rachel had special reasons to enter due to their status as detectives/investigators. They walked through the reception area and came to the elevator at the end. The elevator doors opened and the duo came in. They both entered, the elevator rising up to the tenth.

They had successfully arrived at the 10th floor of the over 20 floored apartment. The elevator doors opened and the two came out, with Kara spinning a pen on her right hand. Kara stopped the spinning, putting it back in her pocket. Rachel began walking forward, Kara staying behind to scan the environment.

The building itself wasn't all that unusual. To her left was a fish tank that was broken during the attack, with a bit of water still inside it. There was also a fish, flopping around in a puddle of water. Kara walked up to it, scanning the species. It was a Siamese fighting fish, with bright red and blue scales. Kara simply looked at it. Saving the fish was not part of the mission, and so she simply ignored it, looking around at the rest of the area she was on. Kara picked up a photo of a family of 3 from a small table nearby. She scanned the faces.

Terrin Brooks, 37 years old, deceased. Olena Brooks, 34 years old. Quinn Brooks, 9 years old. She recorded the information, her LED blinking yellow to represent the data she was gathering. Kara put the picture down, following the trail that Rachel followed. She passed through the different rooms, examining the areas. The entire house was wrecked from the attack. The TV was destroyed, furniture moved, blood everywhere, and a few policemen and bodies sprawled around. Not only that, but there were many other officers and FBI examining the scenes of the crime.

Kara continued and eventually arrived at the doorway of a master bedroom, where Rachel was blocking the way, with an obviously angered expression, as well as her signature arms crossed. Kara wanted to ask what had given her a substantial increase in stress and anger but it seemed as though the captain already knew what she was thinking.

"Don't bother coming in here Kara. That high and mighty police officer over there doesn't want to cooperate with us, so it's best if we take matters into our own hands" Kara was obviously confused at the statement. What did she mean by not wanting to cooperate?

"Captain Rachel. What do you mean by "doesn't want to cooperate?" Rachel sighed, giving a glance at her partner.

"It's okay that he wants to save the girl….." Rachel gave an unsure, even sad look at the floor, where her eyes obviously teared up. Kara gave a confused look at the police captain

"But… they're going to kill the android, if it's what it takes to keep him from harming the hostage" Kara pat her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her. It wasn't directly in her system, but she knew that doing this might raise the chances of the mission succeeding.

"Don't worry captain. It isn't a person. Deviants are just machines, designed in emulating and acting similarly to humans-"

"They are not machines!" Rachel took a step forward, both her and Kara's face at least an inch apart "They are alive!" Kara gave another confused look.

"I don't understand captain…. In any case, I'll look for more clues" Kara began to walk back. Before that, Rachel clutched her by the arm, not giving her a chance to speak.

"Kara…. If you find the deviant, don't kill it, okay? Please…" The android gave a simple blank stare in return. She then left the captain without saying another word.

Kara entered the living room, walking up to a white sofa with a presumably dead person on top of it. She scanned the person. Terrin Brooks, 37 years old, deceased, Height: 5'9" – Weight: 165.9. Estimated time of death: 7:59 pm. .355 bullet wound, right heart ventricle perforated, internal bleeding. From that, she reconstructed the scene. The father was trying to protect the hostage from the deviant before getting killed. Not only that, but it seemed the father was holding something. Kara looked around the environment. From the reconstruct, she concluded that what the father was holding was underneath a table nearby. Kara walked up to it, picking it up. It was a tablet, and from the looks of the paid information, the father was going to replace the deviant. It was going well, more clues were being found. A message popped up in her system.

 **Probability of success; /\ 68%**

Kara stood up, beginning to explore the rest of the building. She entered a bedroom, and it seemed to be the hostage's room. The walls and beds were in different shades of pink, and from the overall size of the bed and the toys they had, she concluded that the hostage was female. There was another tablet, this time on the bed. Kara picked it up. It was filmed footage. She swiped the screen, with the video beginning to play.

" _Hello everyone! This is Daniel, the greatest android in the entire world! Say hello Daniel!"_

" _Hello!"_

" _You're my bestie! We'll always be together!"_

 **Probability of success; /\ 70%**

"So, the Deviant's name is Daniel?" Kara put it back down. She left the bedroom, continuing her search for more clues. Kara entered into the kitchen, where there was a policeman's body on the floor, near the balcony of the apartment. She scanned him. P.O Wilson Foller, 21 years old, deceased. Height: 5'7" – Weight: 162.3. Estimated time of death: 8:01 pm. .355 bullet wound, right heart artery perforated, internal bleeding. The policeman shot the deviant from a distance, being able to damage it. Unfortunately, the android shot back, killing the officer. Kara looked around, the officer dropped a gun. She walked up to where the pistol was, on top of some carpet. It was a Sig Sauer P228 model. Kara decided to grab the gun, putting it in her back pocket. As she did, more messages began to appear in her system.

 **Probability of success; /\ 73%**

Kara calculated that she had enough information to progress with the mission. She began to walk over to where the large balcony was. Kara swept away the curtains and caught a glimpse of the deviant holding the hostage. It fired, grazing Kara's left shoulder. Hostage located.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

"No! No! Please I'm begging you!"

The deviant lifted the gun to the hostage's head, as it also stepped backwards by a small amount. Kara could see all the snipers and FBI going into their positions. She quickly went through the information, forming a precise idea of what she was going to do.

"Hi Daniel" The deviant was shocked. It was evident in the manner that it loosened its hand.

"How…"

"My name is Kara"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this"

Everything was going according to plan. The problem was, the helicopter wasn't helping with the situation in the slightest. It was blowing furniture around, and caused the deviant to shift its balance towards multiple sides. It became more scared.

 **Probability of success: \/ 67%, deviant destabilizing**

Kara began to slowly walk forward, making sure not to go too fast as to not frighten the deviant.

"I know your angry Daniel. But you need you trust me, and let me help you"

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop… I… I just want all this to stop…" The deviant clutched the hostage more, pointing the gun back at Kara "Are you armed?"

"No, I don't have a gun"

"You're lying! I know you have a gun!"

"I'm telling you the truth Daniel. I came here unarmed" Kara needed to lie. If she gave away the thing that would've given her increased chances of succeeding the mission, then it would've been a waste to take it in the first place "I know you and Quinn were very close. You think she betrayed you but she's done nothing wrong"

"She lied to me… I thought she loved me… but I was wrong… She's just like all the other humans..."

"Daniel no" The hostage was beginning to tear up even more than before, and the deviant was beginning to have doubts about whether to shoot.

 **Probability of success: /\ 68%, deviant stabilizing**

Kara took a few more steps forward, making sure to keep her movements slowed.

"They were going to replace you and you become upset. That's what happened right?"

"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered… But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it…" Daniel began to block his audio processors using his hands.

"Urgggh… I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Kara nodded, signaling with her hand that the situation was under control. The helicopter began to leave the immediate area.

"There, I did want you wanted"

 **Probability of success: /\ 85%, deviant stabilizing**

"You have to trust me Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine" Daniel's grip loosened, he was all round a tad bit more relaxed.

"I want everyone to leave… And I want a car! When I'm outside the city I'll let her go!"

Kara decided that it was time. She slowly grabbed the gun from her back pocket. As she touched it, the comment that Captain Rachel had made began to ring in her head.

" _Kara…. If you find the deviant, don't kill it, okay? Please…"_ Kara paused. What the captain said seemed had interfered with her systems. She clutched the handle of the pistol. She was hesitating. More messages popped up in her system.

 **Setting primary objectives:**

 _ **_ 15%**_

 _ **_ 42%**_

 _ **_ 61%**_

 _ **_ 91%**_

 _ **_ 100%**_

 **Loading complete:**

 **Primary task01: Shoot the devia!# &^ T***

 **Primary task01: Abide Captain Ra!*T &*!^(&^#**

 **Conflicting Orders, Selecting Priority:**

 _ **_ 15%**_

 _ **_ 42%**_

 _ **_ 61%**_

 _ **_ 91%**_

 _ **_ 100%**_

 **Loading complete:**

 **Priority selected_**

Kara clutched the gun hard, aiming it directly at the deviant and pulling the trigger. The bullet flew through the "brain" of the android, and it let go of the hostage. Quinn scrambled away from the ledge as Daniel fell to the bottom. Kara let go of the gun, removing the magazines and throwing it away.

 **Software Instability: \/**

Only one message had appeared in her log.

 **Mission Successful:**


End file.
